please, love me
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Hundirse en un mar de oscuros sentimientos, sería lo mejor. Kiba/Sakura.


**NA **Todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, desgraciadamente, menos la trama que es mía.

Dedicado a breakable bird, espero que te guste.

* * *

><p>Perdóname por ir así buscándote<p>

tan torpemente, dentro

de ti.

Perdóname el dolor, alguna vez.

Es que quiero sacar

de ti tu mejor tú.

_Pedro Salinas._

* * *

><p>Esto es así.<p>

Ino-chan y ella ahogan sus penas en un vaso de sake. Uno detrás de otro, ya sabes. Tsunade-hime las vigila porque ella es su dueña y porque Jiraiya-sama tiene las manos muy largas- a veces, solo a veces- Luego aparece ese tipo tan extraño, el chico-sol, acompañado del otro chico, el chico que está loco. Sakura-chan está borracha, no hace falta ser un genio para saberlo. Y entonces ocurre _eso_ y claro, su mundo como que se da la vuelta.

El chico- sol está cubierto de sangre mientras que el otro chico- el chico que está loco. Sa-su-ke-kun- yace a sus pies. Sin vida.

Pero comencemos por el principio.

.

.

.

Sakura-chan tiene veintitrés años, los ojos verdes y el pelo de color rosa -natural. Sakura-chan le dice no al tinte- y trabaja como striper, ya sabes, se quita la ropa bailando por unos míseros billetes. Pero eh, le dan de comer y tiene mucha hambre, todos, todos los días.

Sakura-chan está tan delgada que los huesos de las costillas se pueden partir con un simple roce- le da su comida a Ino-chan, porque ella es más bonita y porque le da miedo.-

Ino-chan es su compañera de piso/mejor amiga/ enemiga/… a veces ya no sabe ni lo que es. Ino-chan es bonita, tan bonita como una flor de primavera- con sus espinas y todo- Ino-chan tiene veinticuatro años, los ojos azules y el pelo rubio -teñido. Sakura-chan adora meterse con ella por eso-

Ambas trabajan en el mismo lugar y Tsunade-hime es algo así como su dueña -o como su madre, tú decides. El caso es que las vende, más o menos-

Sakura-chan es feliz, así, con tan poquitas cosas. Compartiendo tilas con Ino-chan y dejando que sus dedos se escurran más y más dentro de ella. Por lo menos hasta que aparece Shikamaru-kun y dejan de hacer lo que estén haciendo porque es hora de trabajar y de bailar y desnudarse y de llorar luego, más tarde, en los brazos de Tsunade-hime que desearía darle otro tipo de vida a sus chicas- pero como no puede se emborracha, las emborracha y olvidan sus penas-

Sakura-chan piensa, a veces, mientras bizquea los ojos de manera graciosa, que si tuviera que elegir otro tipo de vida elegiría precisamente ese, con Ino-chan pegándola cuando hace algo mal y con Tsunade-hime abrazándola cada vez que llora. Con Shikamaru-kun y sus partidas al shogi y por supuesto con Jiraiya-san y sus perversiones.

Ella es feliz, al menos hasta que aparecen el niño- sol y el niño-loco en sus vidas.

Entonces pasa _eso_ y su vida cambia. Ino-chan deja de meterse con ella porque esta más ocupada perfeccionando sus pasos de baile, Tsunade-hime deja de mimarla porque ahora la miman a ella y Shikamaru-kun se casa y claro, como que Sakura-chan- que en el fondo es una egoísta- desea que todos se vayan a la mierda. De la mano, a ser posible.

.

.

.

Después de que pase _aquello_ Tsunade-hime tiene que llamar a la policía mientras Ino-chan se escabulle por una de las puertas traseras- digamos que tiene problemas con ciertos papeles- así que es Sakura-chan la que tiene quedarse para recibir al cuerpo del orden.

Y que cuerpo, si puede decirlo.

Así que cuando la dicen que les acompañen- él huele a moto, a cuero y a sexo hardcore- ella se deja guiar como un tierno corderillo que espera el momento justo para arrancarle los ojos al lobo.

La comisaría no es para nada como ella se la imagina. Es blanca- demasiado blanca- y esta sucia. Y además huele a perro y a hombres y no quiere ni imaginar la de cosas que podían llegar a hacer tantos policías juntos, solos. -Sakura-chan a menudo piensa en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Señorita Haruno me está escuchando?- tiene al voz ronca, con un deje de impaciencia que no parece desaparecer nunca. Como añadido a mencionar viste con chupa de cuero, pantalones de cuero y botas de militar.

Sakura-chan piensa que sino hubiera más personas en la habitación ella ya se habría desnudado para que aquel hombre la recorriera de arriba abajo con esa lengua tan roja.

-Ahá. -contesta ella, un tanto distraída mientras acaricia el armiño- falso, claro está- de su abrigo viejo y raído, que muestra más que oculta. Él traga saliva y se obliga a mirar a otro lado. Sakura-chan sonríe, es consciente de lo que causa en él- pero esta tan borracha que va a vomitar allí mismo sino la dan un buen café.

-Café- pide de manera zalamera mientras cruza las piernas, un viejo truco de femme fatale que ha aprendido de Tsunade-hime. Sólo que con él no funciona muy bien, pues se relame los labios- con esa lengua tan roja y tan brillante- y la sonríe, enseñando todos sus afilados dientes.

-¿Solo o con azúcar?- pregunta mientras se acerca a la cafetera. Están en la sala de interrogatorios pero él siempre ha pensado que una buena confesión no dista de un buen café.

-Solo, por favor- contesta Sakura-chan mientras le mira el culo descaradamente. Él- Inuzuka Kiba, capitán de la división, conocido por sus ligues y por sus arrebatos- sonríe sin que ella le vea y piensa que si todos los asesinatos tuvieran ese tipo de testigos él cogería los casos más a menudo.

-Aquí tienes- le ofrece el café y Sakura-chan sonríe mientras lo coge, rozando sus dedos con los de él. Inuzuka Kiba sonríe y se sienta frente a ella, dándole un trago a su café, tan amargo como la situación en la que se encuentran.

-Dígame, señorita Haruno, ¿sabe por qué Uzumaki Naruto mató a Uchiha Sasuke?- pregunta, directo al grano mientras sus penetrantes ojos se clavan en los de ella, desnudándola con la mirada.

-Quizás porque no se lo tiraba con demasiada frecuencia. Yo pienso que la tensión sexual puede llevar a ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes. Un día estás vivo y al otro estás muerto. Como las flores de Ino-chan, que se mueren si no las riegas lo suficiente y yo nunca las riego así que siempre se mueren y claro Ino-chan me pega y luego me abraza y reímos pero luego tenemos que ir a trabajar. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Sakura-chan le mira con ojos, manos y cuerpo de niña y él se siente un poquito más humano que antes.

-Inuzuka Kiba.

-¿Has matado alguna vez a alguien, Kiba-kun?

Y él sonríe, descaradamente.

.

.

.

Kiba-kun tiene solo siete años cuando ve por primera vez un cadáver. El cadáver de su padre para ser más exacto. Su madre- esa que tiene una mirada feroz, quizás demasiado- los mira, entre irritada y asustada, pero hace lo que cualquier madre haría. Limpiar la sangre y esconder las pruebas porque él es su hijo y porque aquel hijo de puta se lo merecía.

Nadie tocaba a su hijo de esa manera tan sucia.

Kiba-kun crece relativamente feliz, a veces sueña con su padre, pero ahora todo va bien. Akamaru-kun - su perro/mejor amigo/padre/confidente- le hace compañía y Kiba-kun sonríe más a menudo.

Pero el niño se hace hombre y satisface sus deseos y mata y corre y ríe y se droga y un día su mamá aparece muerta y decide que hacerse policía es la mejor manera de pagar al karma, que parece haberla tomado consigo.

Así que estudia, muy duro, y si ve que suspende se acuesta con la profesora- o profesor, él no le hace ascos a nada- y entonces le aprueban.

Se hace policía, se acuesta con todo aquel que puede, y gana los casos y encuentra al asesino pero nada sacia su sed.

Hasta que la conoce a ella.

.

.

.

-Jamás he matado a nadie- contesta él y ella sonríe, porque Sakura-chan sabe que es mentira, puede ver sus manos llenas de sangre- manos que prometen tantas cosas que...-

-Claro, yo tampoco. Pero el niño-sol parece que sí, pero Sasuke-kun se estaba muriendo, ¿sabes? Se estaba muriendo de dolor, así que creo que Naruto-kun solo le ha hecho un favor así que yo le dejaría en libertad.

-¿Estás borracha?

-Si. ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

-Si.

Sonríen mientras se terminan el café.

-El café está malísimo.

-Lo sé.

-Quiero lamerte.

-Y yo quiero que me lamas.

-¿Vas a meter en la cárcel a Naruto-kun?

-Si.

-¿Vas a cerrar el local?

-¿Debería?

-No, puedes venir a vernos bailar siempre que quieras, mientras no te acuestes con Ino-chan porque ella es mía y solo yo puedo tocarla, porque los hombres la hacen daño y ella se pone triste y me pega y no quiero que vuelva a intentar cortarse los las venas porque estaba sucia por dentro.

-Sakura, ¿por qué lloras?

.

.

.

La casa de Kiba huele a perro, a sudor, a hombre. Huele a él en todo su esplendor y cuando Sakura entra en ella se siente segura, a salvo y sonríe - de verdad, enseñando los dientecillos blancos.-

Kiba-kun la sonríe a su vez y entonces la besa, húmedo, caliente, como un depredador. Y Sakura-chan se deshace en sus brazos.

Y acaban haciendo el amor.

-Sakura, ¿sigues llorando?

-No.

Están tumbados en el sofá del apartamento de Kiba-kun y Sakura-chan se entretiene acariciando el pecho desnudo de su amante mientras él, con las piernas entre las suyas, intenta que ninguno de los dos caiga al suelo.

-Kiba-kun, ¿Vas a meter en la cárcel a Naruto-kun?

-Tengo que hacerlo, Sakura. Es un asesino.

-Yo creo que acabar con la vida de la persona a la que más amas es castigo suficiente. Si le encierras él volverá a sentirse solo y acabará con su vida y yo me quedaré sola porque Naruto-kun es mi único amigo y Sasuke-kun es mi primer amor, pero está muerto. E Ino-chan seguro que se enfada conmigo por haberme acostado contigo y no con ella y luego Tsunade-hime me regañara porque se supone que yo tendría que estar bailando ahora para poder comer mañana.

-Sakura.

-¿Qué?- ella le mira, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mal contenidas que se deslizan por sus mejillas de porcelana.

-Baila para mí.

Y Sakura-chan baila para él y baila con él y luego vuelven a hacer el amor, esta vez en su cama- Kiba-kun piensa que podría pasarse la vida con ella.

Se ha enamorado como un gilipollas.

Y Sakura-chan piensa que eso del amor quizás no sea una tontería como dicen.

.

.

.

-Sakura, ¿dónde estuviste anoche?- Ino-chan la interroga con la mirada mientras Tsunade-hime las mira -más madre que dueña, todo hay que decirlo.

-Estuve en comisaría, dando declaración, ¿por qué Ino-chan?

-Porque tienes el cuello marcado- y la pellizca con fuerza, buscando marcarla ella también pero lo que no sabe Ino-chan es que por mucho que la marque en la piel no va a conseguir marcarla en el corazón como lo ha hecho Kiba-kun.

-Ino-chan, creo que me he enamorado.

Ino-chan rompe a reír y la tira del pelo y luego la besa pero Sakura-chan no corresponde a ese beso e Ino-chan se marcha, llorando, porque Sakura-chan también la ha fallado.

-No vayas tras ella- dice Tsunade-hime mientras la sujeta de un brazo- Vete a casa anda.

Sakura-chan asiente y se va del local. Y camina cabizbaja por la ciudad, envuelta en su abrigo de armiño, algo amarillo por el paso de los años, y piensa que quiere volver a acostarse con Kiba-kun.

Y sin saber como acaba en su piso, llamando con insistencia a su puerta y cuando Kiba-kun abre la dichosa puerta ella se lanza a sus brazos y busca ese refugio que solo alguien a quién has conocido apenas un día atrás de puede dar.

-¿Sakura estás bien?- Kiba-kun la deja pasara a su casa y la besa y la toca y la lame y la ama de mil maneras posibles.

-Kiba-kun, te quiero, ya sabes. Como alguien como yo puede quererte, a ratitos, destrozándote de dentro hacia afuera, como hice con Naruto-kun y con Sasuke-kun, creo que yo fui la culpable de que ambos se mataran. Y ahora tengo miedo porque Ino-chan está triste y Tsunade-hime me ha despedido y no quiero volver a casa.

-Sakura.

-¿Qué?- ella le mira y como que todo cobra sentido.

-Te odio.

Y ella sonríe, porque él la odia, que es un sentimiento mucho más poderoso que el amor y se deja amar/odia de nuevo. Y se queda allí, con él, todos los días e Ino-chan acaba por perdonarla y Naruto-kun se suicida con el nombre de Sasuke-kun impreso en sus labios pero Sakura-chan no lo sabe porque Kiba-kun no se lo dice.

Porque él se dedica a destruirla cada noche para rehacerla al día siguiente entre besos y caricias y ruegos y lametones y cafés malísimos y comisarías y suspiros y un millón de cosas más que a Sakura-chan se le antojan como el cielo mismo.

Y Kiba-kun piensa que, quizás, el karma le haya perdonado ya.

-Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero.

Y el puzzle se completa y pasa _aquello_ que tiene que pasar. - son tan felices que…-

El final.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong> Eso es todo, deseo que te -os- haya gustado. Pienso que no es una mierdecilla, pero lo más seguro es que lo vea con buenos ojos.

Un beso, _EtherealSighs._

_**Reviews.**_


End file.
